Todo por tu culpa, enana pervertida
by Valeen-chan
Summary: Levy se despertó alarmada. ¿Por qué estaba en la casa de Gajeel? Se alarmó bastante. Drabble GaLe :3


**Holaaaaaaaaa! Vine con otra historiaa:3 Supongo que es un Drabble(?) Todavía no entiendo bien la diferencia(? Se me ocurrió cuando estaba en fb, y en una pág. ví una foto de Gajeel y Levy, que se estaban levantando de una cama y parecía que habían pasado ''una noche atareada'' LOL. **

**Sí, es tarde y no tendría que publicar a esta hora. Pero no me pude resistir xd.**

**Bueno, ''disfruten'' XD**

* * *

_Levy se despertó alarmada._

¿Por qué no tenía su ropa en el lugar en el qué tendría que estar? Ósea, en su cuerpo. Encima de ella, cubriendo sus vergüenzas. Y sí que le daban vergüenza.

¿Por qué estaba en la casa de Gajeel? EN LA CAMA DE GAJEEL. Ella recordaba perfectamente que fue a dormir a su cama, en SU apartamento en Fairy Hills.

Se alarmó bastante.

Gritó, y gritó mucho.

-OH POR KAMI, ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ?! KYAAAAAAAAAA-. Lo repitió varias veces, todas con todo lo que le permitía sus pulmones.

Se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y rápidos. Era Gajeel.

''Oh, no. El no''.- Levy se tapó con sábanas rápidamente y se puso a espaldas de la puerta para que nadie vea nada.

-LEVY, ¿QUÉ CARAJOS?-. Y se sonrojó enseguida, cuando vio la desnuda espalda de la peliazul. ¿Qué hacía la enana ahí?-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- el del pelo negro ya había muerto de una hemorragia nasal.

-NO SE, Y SEGURO ME SECUESTRASTE, ME DROGASTE Y ME DESNUDASTE.- Ella sabía que había exagerado bastante, no creía a Gajeel capaz de hacer eso. Pero, nunca se sabe.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Ya era la quinta vez que lo decía, no entendía nada de nada. No entendía por qué la enana estaba en su cuarto y en su cama.

Y como un flash, recordó todo. –Oooh, con que fue esooo.

-¿QUÉ FUE, QUÉ? GAJEEL, EXPÍCAME, Y EXPLÍCAME AHORA.- Ya estaba enojada. MUY enojada.

-Solo llegaste a la noche, me despertaste desnuda, Lily me pegó en la cabeza y me desmayé; voy a tener que darle su merecido a ese gato del demonio. Desperté en el sofá. Ahora veo porque me dolía la cabeza. Todo por tu culpa, enana pervertida.- Gajeel había cambiado su mirada a una con burla y su voz estaba más grave, también con esa pizca de gracia. Gracias que la chica estaba de espaldas. Se estaba burlando de ella, igual; ella ya se había acostumbrado.

-Ah, con que yo te desperté.- Cuando finalmente procesó todo, estaba más roja que un tómate.

-Sí, y no tenías mucha ropa.- Seguía con esos ojos, pero más… ¿lujuriosos?

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo no me acuerdo de nada?-.

-No sé.-Lo estaba pensando desde hace mucho en decírselo, no sé atrevía porque los del gremio le iban a decir pervertido. Aunque, ahora estaban solos.

Después de unos minutos, el dragon slayer habló.

-Tienes una excelente espalda Levy. –

''Levy''

''Tienes una excelente espalda''

Esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de la maga de escritura sólida. Y como si fuera posible, ella se dio vuelta, mostrando su sonrojo y un poquito más.

-Y tú tienes unos excelentes músculos, cabeza de metal.- Y sí que los tenía. Gajeel estaba sin camisa y en bóxer, casi nada a la imaginación.

Y Gajeel sonrió.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Lucy, Panther Lily y Mirajane habían ideado todo.

Y que los miraban desde la ventana.

-Levy-chan no sospecha nada.- Lucy tenía un leve sonrojo en sus cachetes, le debía una a Levy por darle el valor para confesarse con Natsu.

-Sí.- Dijeron al unísono el exceed y la peliblanca, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :33**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estoy pensando en hacer una historia larga, ¿Qué dicen? Voy a necesitar mucho empeño, pero ya están por terminar las clases y voy a tener MUCHÍSIMO tiempo, ya que no me gusta interactuar con las personas (?) xd**

**No sé cuanto va a durar, ni de cuanto largo van a ser los cáp. Pero sé que la voy a hacer en el transcurso de las vacaciones. :P**

**Tiren ideas para la historia y comenten que les pareció el drabble. **

**Abrazos y besos a todos!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, alias Troll. (?**


End file.
